


Blood Ain't Family

by malecfeels



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane & Jace Wayland Friendship, Malec, Post S02E12, Supportive Jace Wayland, Sweet Jace Wayland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecfeels/pseuds/malecfeels
Summary: Magnus realizes that Alec isn't the only one that cares about him.He has a whole new family that he didn't knew he had.ORJace and Magnus talk after the events of 2.12.Magnus is a little bewildered.But by the end of the day he has never felt this peaceful.





	Blood Ain't Family

**Author's Note:**

> I have still not recovered from the 2.12 episode. I mean writing two stories in two days? Shadowhunters has ruined my life.  
> Anyway I got this idea while writing the previous fic and I couldn't wait till I wrote it.  
> I love the idea of Alec, Magnus, Clary, Jace, Isabelle and Simon being a huge happy family. It's too fluffy and totally irresistible. So I thought that it would be a good opportunity to write one here after the events of the new episode.   
> It's a little OC and I don't see it happening in the show. But I would die of happiness if it did.

**BLOOD AIN'T FAMILY**

Magnus could feel the fire burning through him, dancing upon his skin and eviscerating his soul. It was uncanny how the fire burned him even as he submerged under the icy water. He couldn’t move, couldn’t speak as he felt waves of white hot pain rush over him. His breath turned shorter and shorter in the dark murky waters until-  
He woke up with a start in his bed. Magnus gripped the bed sheet tightly as his breaths came out in heavy gasps. Gentle air flowed through the open windows, cooling the sweat beaded on his head. Magnus turned towards it and was surprised to see the sun pouring inside the room. A quick glance at the bedside clock told him that he had slept through the night. Albeit the nightmares hadn’t stopped but at least he wasn’t cruelly woken up in the middle of night. Magnus counted it as progress.  
He pushed the blankets away from his body and moved towards the edge of the bed. A cursory glance at the untidy but now empty side of his bed indicated that Alec had turned in last night with him. He had no recollection of Alec sleeping with him though. The last thing he remembered was Alec telling that he was going to heat up some leftover Chinese for them. Magnus must have drifted off before that. That didn’t surprise him.   
It had been three days since the dreadful incident that took place with Valentine. And he had spent more than half of that time in his bed, except for going to the bathroom. Magnus didn’t have the energy or the desire to do anything else. And Alec hadn’t helped matters any by constantly being by his side catering to his every need. But he hadn’t hovered once. He fed him, drew him the most relaxing baths and sat with him talking easily about different things. They hadn’t talked about the incident ever since that first night. The memories were too fresh for Magnus to talk about and Alec didn’t want to pressure him into anything.  
Magnus looked towards the door expecting to see Alec peeking in. It seemed as if Alec had attuned a sixth sense about him or something since the past two days. He was always there when he woke up or if he needed something. He soothed his nightmares with gentle touches but never more than that. Magnus was still a little jumpy in his skin and Alec knew that even without him telling him. He glanced towards the door again. But the door was closed and he didn’t hear anything except his own breathing.  
Magnus sighed and stood up from the bed. It looked like Alec wasn’t aware or he was busy doing something. He had taken to cleaning up his house for the lack of doing something and was always puttering around in the kitchen or the living room. Magnus would have teased him if he had the strength. He slowly made his way towards the door, running a hand through his messy hair. He hadn’t applied any make up or hair gel all this time and it had started to struck out in an uncoordinated way. Maybe he would do something about it, Magnus thought. For some reason he felt a little light today.   
Magnus walked out of his bedroom, his pants hanging loose on his hips. He should get a shower today and put on some sane clothes, he decided firmly. A cluttering voice snapped him out of his thoughts and for a moment he froze in panic. Shaking his head, he shook off the uneasy feeling because he knew it was Alec probably making breakfast in the kitchen. It was a familiar noise and it comforted him to know that Alec was here with him. He may still not be completely comfortable with his boyfriend but he craved his company and touches more every day. It was starting to make him feel safe and calm again.  
Magnus yawned once as he reached the living room. “Morning, Alec.” He greeted in the vague direction of the kitchen.  
A loud crash resounded from the kitchen, followed by a yelp. Magnus jumped in fright and his heart pounded loudly in his chest at the sudden noise. He hurriedly made his way towards it, his hands held out defensively in front of him. He froze in shock as he saw what or rather who was inside.  
Jace was skipping from one foot to the other in a very unJace like manner while cursing vehemently. Magnus could out make broken pieces of a cup and light steaming liquid spread out on the floor and on his foot. His left foot was turning into an amazing shade of red.  
“Crap! Magnus, you scared me!” Jace yelled as he spotted Magnus in the doorway. “Damnit. It burns so bad!”  
Magnus blinked once to make sure he wasn’t still having a nightmare. “What the hell are you doing?” he asked slowly.  
Jace frowned as he quickly bent down and removed his steele. He activated it and drew an iratze on the irritated skin. The skin immediately smoothed, traces of burnt skin gone.  
“What do you mean?” Jace asked standing up. He scratched behind his neck as he looked over the mess of tea and cutlery with a sheepish face. “I was making tea. And now all my efforts have gone to waste because of you.”  
“Excuse me?” Magnus asked still trying to make sense of everything. “Why are you making tea in my kitchen? Don’t you have enough at the Institute?”  
“Huh?” Jace asked distracted. He had bent down again and was picking up the broken pieces. “Why would I make tea at the-Oh. You thought I was making it for me? No, Magnus. It was for you”  
“What? Why are you…” Magnus asked bewildered. “And leave it!” He snapped as Jace winced at a cut on his finger. He flicked his wrist and the liquid and broken pieces disappeared. Magnus felt a wave of relief as his magic responded readily after not using it for a while. Truth to be told, he was half scared to use it in case it didn’t work or something.  
“Thanks.” Jace said rubbing his hands together. “Sorry about the cup though.”  
“I don’t care about the cup. Is Alec here?” Magnus asked even he was pretty sure he wasn’t. Alec would have showed up with his bow and arrow the minute the crash happened.  
“No.” Jace said. “He had to go to the Institute for an urgent matter. Imogen has been calling him since yesterday but Alec refused until finally she had to threaten him with stripping of his runes.” He chuckled as if it was amusing.  
“Oh.” Magnus said a little disappointed. “So he appointed you to babysit me?” he asked wryly.  
“I don’t think anyone except Alec can babysit you.” Jace said rolling his eyes. “I was going to come here anyway. The timing just matched.”  
“Why were you going to come here? Do you need anything?” Magnus asked wearily. He was in no mood to do anything for anyone.  
“No” Jace said frowning. “I uh just came to…see how you were doing. You know after what everything that happened.”  
“I am fine.” Magnus said harshly because he was getting seriously confused here and the mention of his worst nightmare weren’t helping matters any.  
“Of course. I mean it’s just Valentine fucking with your mind, right? That doesn’t scar at all.” Jace said sarcastically.  
That just made Magnus angrier. He clenched his fists tightly and snarled, “If you are here to be a snarky little bitch, then get out. I am not in the mood.”  
Immediately Jace’s face fell and he grimaced. Running a hand through his blonde hair, he said apologetically, “I am sorry. That was harsh. I didn’t mean it to come out like that.”  
Magnus took a deep breath and tamped the anger down. He waved his fingers once and two steaming cups of coffee appeared on the table. “Just get the damn coffee and come out. And don’t break it this time.” He said shortly and walked out of the room. He heard Jace make his way behind him and they both sat down on the big sofa.   
Magnus had to admit it felt good to sit out here in the morning sun after a long time. His eyes tracked the clean living room courtesy of Alec, and settled on Jace who was handing him the cup. He was in his usual black gear, his weapons obviously glamoured on his body. His hair was a mess of blonde curls and Magnus was reminded of the many times he had offered to give him a proper hair cut when he had been staying at his loft.  
“Do you know when Alec will be back?” Magnus asked taking sip of his coffee. It tasted heavenly and he tamped the urge to moan with pleasure.  
“No. But I am sure he will be here as soon as possible.” Jace said fiddling nervously with his cup.  
“Just spit it out.” Magnus said wearily. “I won’t snap again. I promise.”  
“No. no. It’s not that.” Jace said hastily. “I mean you have every right to be angry or whatever it is you want to be.”  
“You pity me once; I’ll blast you to oblivion.” Magnus promised.  
“Okay.” Jace said steadily. “And I am not here to feel sorry for you. I just wanted to see how you were doing.”  
Magnus sighed. “Yes you mentioned that. But I don’t understand why you would care.”  
Jace looked up at him with startled eyes. “Magnus! Of course I care. You are Alec’s family and that means you are my family too. And it doesn’t just end there. You have been there for me when I needed you and I want to do the same. That’s what a…a friend does.” Jace finished a little awkwardly.  
Magnus was for a better word, stunned. In all his years he had never thought that he would be faced with something like this. Sure he tolerated the guy and helped him at times because that’s who he was. But to be at the receiving end of this? He couldn’t have ever imagined it. And hearing him say that he was Alec’s family was a whole other thing to think about. It strangely gave him a warm feeling in his chest.  
“Okay…” He said slowly. He didn’t know what else to say.  
“And I wanted to apologize about something too.” He said nervously, the cup of coffee now forgotten on the table.  
“About what?” Magnus asked.  
“Alec came to me after he talked with you in the prison...cell.” Jace said wringing his hands together. “He was freaked out because you knew some intimate details and I could see that he was beginning to believe you.”   
Magnus closed his eyes as images of him begging Alec to believe him flashed in his eyes. He remembered the immense feeling of relief he had felt when Alec had burst in the cell. It had slowly dwindled as he kept looking at him with disgust in his eyes even after his all he could say to him.  
“He didn’t though.” Magnus murmured.  
“It was because of me.” Jace confessed, guilt coloring his voice. “I didn’t believe it for a second. I told him that he shouldn’t fall for the lies and that he was just doing it to escape. If I hadn’t, then Alec would have believed you and you wouldn’t have to…go through all of that.”  
Silence reigned as Magnus took in the words. He put the cup down on the table and held his head in his hands. The horrible memories from the torture were beginning to take over his mind, making his heart beat widely. He controlled the urge to break something as his emotions threatened to give out.  
“Magnus, I am sorry.” Jace whispered softly, “I know in a lot of ways it was my fault. I should have known something. Alec is beating himself up over it. But if I hadn’t warned him, he definitely would have believed you. You have to know that.”  
Magnus sighed deeply. He lifted his head up and turned to look at Jace who face was clouded with guilt and sorrow. Too many times, Magnus had seen that look on his face and he realized with a pang that all the times it was because of the same man they both now despised.  
“I can’t blame you, Jace.” He said slowly.   
“You should.” Jace said looking at him with steady eyes.  
Magnus chuckled humourlessly, “You know your brother said the same thing. I can’t believe you Lightwoods.”  
Jace opened his mouth but before he could say anything Magnus cut him off,  
“I won’t blame someone who has gone through the same thing as me.” He said. “You said it yourself. Valentine fucking with our minds.”  
An unreadable expression filtered across Jace’s face. “That is different.”  
“Is it?” Magnus replied. “I can’t blame you because of what you said or did. Not after the horrid history you have with the vile man.”   
“I can’t let emotions get in the way of my judgment.” Jace said stonily. “It doesn’t matter what happened between me and Valentine.”  
“It’s emotions which ultimately protect us, Jace.” Magnus said. “Your ferocity to protect those you love, your hate to kill the enemies that threaten you, these are all possible because of our emotions. You did the right thing by telling Alec not to believe me. You were protecting him.”  
“But it ended up hurting you.” Jace pointed out. His hands were minutely shaking.  
“Not all things end up well for everyone. If Alec had the power of believing me then he would have, despite your warnings. Not that I blame him for any of this.” Magnus replied steadily.  
“I am still sorry that I couldn’t do anything to help you.” Jace said. “You shouldn’t have gone through any of that.”  
Magnus smiled, “I forgive you then. For whatever it is you think was your fault.”  
“You are too kind, Magnus.” Jace muttered but his face had lost its anxiety.  
“I prefer wise and beautiful.” Magnus commented. He waved his hands to reheat both of their coffees.   
“More like old and wise.” Jace said with his usual smirk and took a sip from his cup. And followed it by a loud yelp as the hot coffee scalded his tongue. “You did it on purpose!” He glared at him.  
“Call me old again and it will be much worse.” Magnus replied.  
“Fine.” Jace said with a suffering sigh but his eyes were alight with his usual playful look, Magnus noted with a smile.  
“Oh and its Herondale now.” Jace said nonchanantly.  
Magnus gave a questioning look and Jace went on to explain about what he had learned about his family yesterday. Magnus vaguely recalled some of it from when Alec had stopped his execution but he had been too shaken up and scared to pay any attention.  
But now he sat comfortably with Jace as he talked about his lineage and everything had that happened. Magnus remembered the talks they used to have when Jace lived in his loft over breakfasts or at times when Jace was curious about the varied knowledge he had. At the time Magnus had failed to see the genuine smiles and care that was directed at him from time to time. It had been a long time since Magnus had any kind of true companionship and he had forgotten how it felt. What he had with Alec was different and he was slowly getting used to it. But it was a pleasant surprise to realize that he had a friend here who was true and cared about him.   
By the end of that day, Magnus had talked with Isabelle over the phone for over an hour about fashion, gradually moving towards darker topics like her Yin Fen addiction and his fresh memories of torture. She had seemed more herself and Magnus couldn’t help but feel relief at knowing that. Unlike Jace, she had directly expressed her concerns and apologized for not being there for him. Magnus had always seen her as more than his boyfriend’s sister but at that moment he hadn’t felt more confident and happy about their relationship.   
Then Clary in her mundane way had sent a bouquet of his favorite flowers with a small letter promising to meet him soon. The sight and scent of the fresh glowing flowers had immediately made him feel light and peaceful and he had taken his sweet time arranging them in a vase on a counter. It gave him a small purpose other than lying around brooding about things. He had forgotten about everything for that brief amount of time and it felt good.  
The most surprising call of the day was Simon, now a Day lighter. Truthfully Magnus hadn’t had a chance to talk with Simon after the Downworlder massacre. But Simon acted like they were best buddies and hugged him as soon as he had opened the door. He had stumbled through a messy apology and hugged him again as an expression of relief and happiness. Magnus was still digesting the first hug when it happened. But it didn’t fail to make him smile fondly as Simon rambled on about his new Daylighter skills and how he was living his life again and something about Isabelle and Raphael’s sister. By that time he had pleasantly tuned it out.   
At the end of the day when Alec finally returned from the Institute, Magnus had casually pecked him on the lips and smiled. Alec had looked dazed and with wonder in his eyes. He didn’t say anything except softly inquire about his day and apologize for leaving him. Magnus had waved his concern away and after what felt like a very long time, they had a proper relaxing dinner. Just the two of them.  
Magnus realized something that night. After living alone for centuries he finally had true companionship. He had forgotten what it felt like. To be surrounded by people that cared about you. He hadn’t expected to find people like that again. He knew that his world was not a pleasant place and the people in it were selfish most of the time. He had accepted the fact that he would be alone and would never have true love or true friends.  
Today he had both. He had people who he could trust and rely on. He had people who loved and cared about him. He had people who he could call family.   
Lying in Alec’s arms that night, Magnus felt peace like he hadn’t before. He knew his troubles and nightmares won’t pass overnight but he was secure in the knowledge that this time he really wasn’t alone. This time he would be okay because he had a family.  
Magnus fell asleep with a smile on his face. And for the first time in three days, he didn’t have a nightmare.

* * *

 

**THE END**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it wasn't a rushed ending. I wanted to elaborate all the characters but couldn't form a complete idea for all of them. And I couldn't wait any longer to post it.   
> How was it? Too OC?  
> I would like to hear from you guys. It's been so amazing reading your reviews on my fics. Its hard for me to believe it's really true. So A Huge Thank You for that.  
> Your support means a lot!


End file.
